Bebop And Rocksteady's Gang (1987)
Bebop and Rocksteady's Gang were an unnamed gang of street punks that were seen in Season 1, 3 and 5 of the 1987 TV series. They are similar to the Purple Dragons who originated in the Mirage comic books and had a more prominent role in the 2003 cartoon. History The gang first appeared in "Turtle Tracks" where Rocksteady and Bebop led Scrag, the Yellow Mohawk Punk, the Punk with the Cap, and the Short Fat Punk into attacking April O'Neil only for them to be beaten by the Turtles. In "Enter the Shredder," the gang had each gone through Shredder and Krang's mutagen experiment. The episode "The Gang's All Here" and "Once Upon a Time Machine" featured their leader Lugnut and the members of the gang that work for him. Archie Comics Bebop and Rocksteady's Gang also appeared in "Heroes in a Half-Shell, Part 1" of the Archie Comics series. Members [http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Bebop_(1987_TV_series) Bebop]: An African-American Punk who first appeared in "Turtle Tracks." Was turned into a Mutant Warthog. *'Rocksteady': A Punk who was turned into a Mutant Rhino. *'Scrag': A member of Rocksteady and Bebop's part of the gang. His name comes from a colouring book. Appears in "Turtle Tracks" and "Enter the Shredder." He made a cameo in Turtles Forever and he is also a mutant bat in "Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X" and "Shredder & Splintered." He also appears in the Archie comics "Heroes in a Half-Shell" mini-series. *'Yellow Mohawk Punk': A punk that sports a yellow Mohawk that is a member of Rocksteady and Bebop's part of the gang. Although his name was never mentioned, he made cameo a in Turtles Forever. Appears in "Turtle Tracks" and "Enter the Shredder". Also is a lizard mutant in Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X and Shredder & Splintered. Also appears in the Archie comics "Heroes in a Half-Shell" mini-series where he has a green Mohawk. *'Punk with the Cap': A cap-wearing punk that is a member of Rocksteady and Bebop's part of the gang. Only appeared in Season 1 and he made a cameo in Turtles Forever. Appears in Turtle Tracks, also is an unspecified mutant in Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X and Shredder & Splintered. *'Short Fat Punk': A member of Rocksteady and Bebop's part of the gang that resembles a Fatter and Shorter Version of Lugnut. Appears in Turtle Tracks, also is a mutant dog in Hot Rodding Teenagers from Dimension X and Shredder & Splintered. *[http://turtlepedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lugnut Lugnut]: The Gang's Leader. **'Jersey Red': A large tough woman who is a member of Lugnut's Gang. **'High Five': A member of the old gang who appears in "The Gangs All Here" and in "Once Upon a Time Machine." **'African-American Punk': He was in the Lugnut's gang. **'Punk with Blue Leather Jacket': An unnamed member of Lugnut's part of the the gang that wore a blue leather jacket and had a brown Mohawk. **'Gangster #1': A Female that is in Lugnut's Gang. She wears a sunny and a Bra. **'Gangster #2': An African-American Punk in Lugnut's Gang. Category:Characters Category:Henchmen Category:Female Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Former Humans Category:Former Mutants Category:Gangsters Category:Organization Category:Antagonists Category:Villains